


Inside Memory

by Greenlady



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Greenlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and the world is in mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Memory

Inside Memory

**************************

Memory is the purgative by which we rid ourselves of the present – Timothy Findley.

********************************************************************************************

The magnificent black limousine pulled up outside the nightclub. A door opened, and a blonde woman stepped out. She looked around, and then murmured something to another occupant of the limo. A man stepped out after her – tall, pale, and bald, wearing a long, black coat. He spared one dismissive glance to the bouncer at the nightclub door as he entered, the blonde woman at his side. The limo slid away, now looking dark and empty, without its owner, Lex Luthor, and his famous bodyguard, Mercy Graves.

The nightclub was packed, as it should be on New Year’s Eve. Lex chose a table in a corner, and sat down. The waiter showed up quickly enough to satisfy even him, and he ordered a drink for himself. Mercy was on duty, and refused to drink anything but water.

Lex paid attention to the stage show for a while – the singer wasn’t bad. Then the band started playing slow dance numbers, and many in the audience got up to dance. A man approached him – tall, dark, good-looking. ‘Want to dance?’ he asked.

Lex raised an eyebrow. ‘Here?’ he asked.

The man shrugged. ‘It’s a mixed venue,’ he told Lex. ‘Gay and straight.’

And indeed there were several male couples dancing. No one paid them any attention.

Lex danced with the other man. Then a second man cut in. Someone put a drink in his hand, and he downed it in one swallow. Then another and another. He found himself dancing on a table, his clothes half off.

Off to the side of the room, near the back door, a man with piercing blue eyes glared at him with disgust. Something in his face caught Lex’s attention, and the room whirled around him, making him dizzy. He felt Mercy’s arm steadying him, but shrugged her off, impatiently. ‘Clark,’ he explained.

‘Clark? He’s not here, Mister Luthor. He can’t be here.’

‘I saw him,’ said Lex. ‘I saw him.’ He pulled his clothes together hurriedly, and pushed his way through the crowd toward the back door, where Clark must have made his exit. The back alley was dark and cold, and redolent of piss and vomit. A lonely bare light bulb and a thin sliver of new moon turned the doorways and dumpsters into a landscape of foreboding and rejection.

Clark stood in one of those doorways. ‘Luthor,’ he said.

‘Clark. Why are you here? How can you be here? You’re dead.’

‘Thanks to you.’

‘What! I didn’t kill you. It was Doomsday. The whole world has been mourning you -- Superman. But... you’re alive.’

‘No. I am dead, as Superman. Dead to all the world. I am free. Free of you at last.’ Clark pushed Lex up against the dark, dirty brick wall, and kissed him, hard. ‘I am free of you at last,’ he said again. He grinned, a harsh, sneering grin, and his teeth shone luridly by the light of the new moon. ‘Stay away from me, Luthor.’

Then Clark was gone, swift as a bat in the darkness. Mercy found Lex there a few moments later. ‘Let’s go home,’ she said.

‘Yes,’ said Lex. ‘New Year’s Eve is over, and Superman is dead.’

***THE END***


End file.
